


Dance Like You Mean It

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The reader decides to build her own workout space in the bunker, but she doesn't want the boys to see and give her he'll over it. She enlists the help of Cas, but after Cas sees what the room is really used for it's him that gets all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Dance Like You Mean It

Dance Like You Mean It

Pairing: Castiel + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Reader Gender: Female

Author Gender: Female

Word Count: 4359

Summary: Reader decides to build her own workout space in the bunker, but she doesn’t want the boys to see or know what she’s doing. So she enlists the help of Cas, trusting him to keep it secret. After observing her new workout it’s Cas who’s left sweating.

Warnings: smut is kind of a given. Lot of fluff too. Exotic dancing.

You’ve known the boys off and on for years. You’ve hunted and hung out. It’s been fun being able to be with hunter your age, since most seem to be older and not a little crazy. Not that the Winchesters didn’t have their share. Hell, so did you. But you all got along famously. When your last safehouse was destroyed and you ended up on the run you called them, and it didn’t take a second for them to take you in.

Now it’d been almost a year here and things had settled into kind of a routine. The boys being who they were they were protective of you. You were kind of gun shy after the last fiasco and welcomed the chance to stay in, being research girl for awhile. The problem was that you’d been sitting too much, staring at a screen and eating junk. You’d always been curvy, but it was getting to the point now that you’d been buying bigger clothes. Enough was enough. You were feeling the itch and knew you were going to need to work out to get back to your fighting trim. You asked for one of the spare rooms for a workout space. The guys looked perplexed, considering they had a gym, but granted it. They seemed to chalk it off as a “chick thing”, until the boxes started coming in.

First they could smell the paint, hear power tools, but you’d changed the locks. They wanted to know what was going on, but you insisted it was private. You knew, just knew, that they wouldn’t understand and wouldn’t give you a moments peace if they knew what was going into that studio. You’d had one in your old house. It was silly, but it kept you in better shape than anything else, and it was fun! You were glad the pole came in a box. A long box, but still. That you could carry. It was the mirrors that were a problem. You couldn’t lift them or get them down the stairs alone. And you weren’t going to ask Sam and Dean to move it. You really only had one choice.

“Castiel, it’s Y/N. Can I talk to you?”

The inevitable flutter of wings announced his presence. He stood there, in your studio, and stared. He looked around at the lighting, the sound system in the corner, the paint, and the large brass pole in the middle of the room.

“Y/N, I do know it’s you when you call without you needing to identify yourself.”

“I know. It just seems more polite.”

“I recognize this equipment. Dean has taken me to these places under pretense of research. I think it was a misguided attempt to “get me laid” as he puts it. Are you planning to open a club in the bunker? That would be a very bad idea.”

You couldn’t help laughing. Of course Dean had dragged poor Castiel to a strip joint. Dean seemed to think sex would make the rather stiff angel relax a bit. Misguided was definitely the word. Castiel was beautiful and utterly sweet. The last thing he needed was to have a one night stand with a random stripper. Still, the idea was more than a little funny, as was the idea that she would actually open a club like that in their supernatural bomb shelter.

“No, Cas, I’m not opening a club. This is what I wanted to talk to you about, and I have to beg you to keep this a secret from Sam and Dean.”

“Of course,” he replied, furrowing his brow in consternation. “I would never betray your confidence.”

You let out a sigh of relief you didn’t know you’d been holding. You were still so self conscious about this. You had hoped, even half believed, that talking with the angel was much like some sort of confessional, but you couldn’t be sure.

“As I’m sure you’ve figured out, men and women differ physiologically in their muscle structure. We build muscle and lose weight differently than men do. I have found this to be the best method of exercise for me, but if the boys find out I’ll never hear the end of it. Can you understand?”

“I think I do,” he nodded sagely. “You believe Sam and Dean would take you less seriously as a hunter and respect you less as a woman.”

“Exactly! I’ve done all of this in secret, but I’ve hit a small snag. The last thing the room needs is the mirrors for the walls. But they are too large and heavy for me to get down here alone! I know it’s a terrible misuse of you and your abilities, but I need you, pretty please, to bring them here for me without being seen.”

You held your hands before you in a sort of supplicants pose, pleading. It was stupid, awful really. You were asking an angel of God to be a pack mule for something this ridiculous. You were afraid he’d say no, be mad even, but he wasn’t. He came forward and clasped your hands between his own. They were soft and warm, different from the Winchesters and even your own. He actually had pretty hands, but what did you expect from and angel?

“You needn’t beg me for anything, Y/N. You are my friend. Of course I will help you, and keep your secret. Where is this box?”

“It’s in the yard out front…”

He was gone and back before you could finish. And nary a mark on the box at all. You always worried about shipping things like mirrors. It would be just your luck to get a million years of horribleness from breaking six full length wall mirrors. But when you checked everything was perfect. You threw your arms around Cas and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His hands went awkwardly to your waist as you pulled back to smile at him.

“Thank you so much, Cas. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

You turned and set about fitting the mirrors into the brackets you’d already mounted. When you got the first one up you could see Castiel standing where you’d left him, watching you work. You grinned at him in the mirror.

“Am I really that fascinating?”

“Yes,” he answered simply. For some reason the response made you blush, as well as seeing how intently he was following your movements. You’d never been nervous around him before, but his intensity at the moment was making you even more self-conscious than usual.

“Would you like to help?”

You’re not sure why you asked. Bad enough you’d gotten him to poof this stuff down here, but now you were going to put him to work, like some common laborer? What exactly was wrong with you today? But Cas didn’t seem to think it was bad at all. He crossed the room, looking at what you were working on and just asked what he should do.

“Well, first,” you said, tugging shyly at his coat, “you can’t work wearing this. It will get in the way.”

Together you removed the ever-present trench coat and tie, rolling his sleeves up. You found yourself as fascinated by him as you were to him. He was suddenly not the stiff, formal angel. He was casual. He even smiled while you were playing with his cuffs! You looked up into those blue eyes and couldn’t help smiling back at him. He seemed genuinely tickled at having a new experience. You imagined it must be rather fulfilling, in some small way. The world was at odds, demons everywhere and heaven in chaos. He spent so much time trying to fix these horrible great problems. But here, now, in the studio with you, all he had to do was learn how a screwdriver worked and help you lift and hold panes of glass. Once it was done he could look at the room and say “I did this. I fixed this, and made someone else happy.” All of these thoughts ran through your head as you looked around at your completed space. You’d forgotten he could hear your thoughts, especially if they were about him.

“You are right, you know,” he said quietly. “It is always the simple things that most fill the heart. Thank you for sharing your secret with me. May I ask a favor of you?”

“After everything you’ve done for me? You can ask anything you want!”

“When you use this room,” he was actually looking at his feet like a shy little schoolboy! It was so cute you could barely stand it.

“When you use this room, would it be all right if I observed?”

Ok, now you understood the shy bit of that. You couldn’t even say you weren’t a little taken aback. Cas was so sweet, but he was always distant. Even living in a human vessel there was too much angel there to really understand humanity. He’d been to the clubs. Why did he want to watch you?

“I find you to be a very beautiful example of female humanity. I would like to be included in something you find so important. Of course I will not intrude if you don’t wish me to, but I would like to see you dance. It seems like it makes you happy…”

He sort of trailed off as though he wasn’t sure what to say, or was afraid he’d said too much. If you hadn’t already held such a fondness for him this would have done it. He stood there, in his rolled shirt sleeves, sort of dusty and with that perpetual bedhead, and told you you were beautiful. Your heart just melted into a puddle.

“You can always watch me dance, Castiel.” Your voice was soft, and you were afraid your affection for him was too obvious, so you broke it up with a joke.

“Maybe you can tell me how I compare to the girls in Dean’s clubs.”

“Good. Very well.” He stiffened back up and before you could say anything else he was gone, clothes and all.

You couldn’t help smiling. Maybe your steadfast angel was more human than you thought. You couldn’t say you were unhappy with that. In fact, if you felt any kind of connection with this mismatched little team it was with him. The boys were good friends, but being brothers they were almost too insular. Even Dean, King of the Ladies, hadn’t tried to pursue you. For awhile you’d wondered if there was something wrong with you, but experience told you they just weren’t interested. That was ok. It would have made things at home more than a little weird.

Castiel. What could you say about him? He was very rarely angry, and never at you. He was sweet. He was helpful. He was an impressive warrior and yet would still watch movies with you. In fact, he was the only one who would watch musicals and Disney with you. Maybe that’s why he wanted to watch you dance. He’d watched you sing and bop along to Mamma Mia that time. But you were just being goofy then. It wasn’t real dancing. Not this kind of dancing. You told yourself you’d definitely start your sessions tomorrow.

The boys caught a case after you’d gone to bed. You woke up to a note from them. They’d be in Bisby, Arizona for the next few days. Oh well. At least that gave you time to yourself. You had a light breakfast and poked around the internet. Then you remembered your promise to yourself, followed quickly by your promise to Cas. Today was the day you start your rejuvenation routine. You were really happy to finally be able to work in your own space after putting so much effort into it. If a little thrill at the idea of Cas watching shot through you, well, you couldn’t really be blamed, could you?

You gathered the stuff you would need. You’d ordered new workout clothes too, just because the others cut in a little too much. You needed to be able to move, and the sad fact was that pole dancing worked better if you had more skin exposed. There was a sort of “sticky” factor between skin and metal. You didn’t want to have to ever explain that to anyone. You locked yourself in your studio and went through some warmups. When you couldn’t put it off any longer you looked towards your ceiling and called for Castiel. For the first time you actually saw him pop into existence behind you. Nice advantage of having a room full of mirrors.

You watched, smiling slightly as Castiel looked at you, and kept looking at you, up and down like he’d never seen you before. You supposed in a way he hadn’t. You were a lot like the boys in that your tastes ran to jeans and comfortable shirts. This was less clothing than anyone other than lovers had ever seen you in. You knew the carribbean blue of the two piece complimented your coloring, and covered everything important very well. You were in heels, because for some reason the dancing didn’t work without them. You’d tied your hair back, but you’d stopped yourself from putting on makeup. This was a workout, not a show. Yet, you almost regretted it as you watched Castiel watch you as you crossed the floor.

“You said you wanted to see.”

“I did,” he said, nodding, his eyes still travelling over your body. “You asked me to compare you to Dean’s girls.”

“Well?” you asked, cocking a hip at him and batting your eyes.

“You are much more beautiful than they are.”

There it went. He was looking at you so seriously when he said it, but you could have sworn you heard something in his tone. He was being utterly honest. He really believed what he was saying, and you blushed from your hairline halfway to your waist.

“Um, thank you…” you tried to recover by going over to the sound system and getting the remote. You handed it to him.

“There has to be a ten foot radius around the pole, so you’re going to have to stand there. The music is already set. Just press the button when you want me to start.”

He nodded, taking the little device from you and moving to the indicated corner. He would be able to see not only you but all the mirrors as well. You went and stood by the pole, shaking yourself out and leaving your head sort of down, eyes shut. You heard the machine tick on and music started coming out of the speakers.

It wasn’t what you were expecting. He must have hit the randomizer. It was a song you liked, but you usually only danced to this in your darker moods. It had come from a movie soundtrack and you knew it was called “Invisible Wounds”. You were pretty sure it was by Static-X but didn’t know. Kind of hypnotizing. You found your hips moving to it anyway.

You swayed and turned, adding in serpentine arm motions. You began looping the pole, simple circles at first. The music grew more aggressive and you made your movements harder, sharper. It almost looked as though you were fighting the pole, but the aerials were getting bigger. The song started screaming “dark bodies floating in darkness” and suddenly you were. You were spinning, only your thighs holding you, as you dangled gracefully, letting the gyrations turn you. The song ended as you stepped down, landing in the same position you started, relaxed, head down, only breathing hard.

You hadn’t opened your eyes the entire time. When you were alone you did, watching yourself, sometimes challenging the you in the mirror to do it better, or faster, or more sexy. This time you just let the emotion of the song take you. You denied the small voice inside that told you you didn’t think you could have danced like that if you’d had to see Cas watching you.

You took a deep breath, raised your head, and opened your eyes. Your eyes met his in the mirrors. If you were breathing hard, so was he. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth was slightly open, for all the world like he was actually panting. He could not have looked more stunned if you’d smacked him in the face with a shovel. Your pride warred with your insecurities and split the distance. You kept watching him, but your head dropped sort of meekly.

“Good enough?”

You were afraid of what he would say. The words of the song were beating around in your head, accompanied by all the memories you associated it with. There was a reason you kept it for your dark days. You could feel that part of yourself trying to get out, whispering about how horrible you were. Whore. Failure. Fat. Useless. You felt all these things. You waited for what seemed like forever for Cas to answer.

The angel walked to you. He’d dropped the remote on the table. He circled around until he could look in your real eyes, not the mirrored ones. Close you could hear his breaths. His weren’t slowing like yours were. His eyes were still too wide, and you realized that the brilliant blue of his eyes had turned the color of new denim. He was searching your face for something. You didn’t know what, but the longer he took to speak the more nervous you got.

“Come on, Cas. It couldn’t have been that bad,” you babbled. “I mean I know I’m out of practice but…”

The kiss came out of nowhere and hit you like a meteor strike. Warm soft lips were on yours, pressing insistently, and your brain fogged over. Your eyes flew wide.

An angel, you thought. I’m being kissed by an angel.

Not just any angel, but Castiel. The angel of your team. The one that came when you called. That watched movies with you and protected you. That angel was kissing you as though he’d never kissed anyone before. He probably hadn’t. You backed up and met his eyes.

“Cas?” There was a whole world in that one small question. Thankfully he explained without you having to ask everything out loud.

“You are the most beautiful creature on my Fathers green and verdant earth. Watching you was more meaningful, more spiritual and glorious, than the thousands of years of sunsets I have seen. It was beauty to the point of pain. I find myself unable to express it adequately with words. So I would like to show you that the voice in your head is wrong. You are anything but those horrible things it calls you. You are greater than the greatest creations ever made by God or man.

Please, Y/N, let me show you.”

You nodded, and thought yourself prepared for the second kiss. You were wrong. This kiss was soft, but deep. There was so much emotion in it you thought you’d drown. Your lips started moving on his and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. You felt his soft hands around your face as he kissed you with everything he was feeling. It would have brought you to tears if you’d seen it in a film. Experiencing it filled your heart and all that warmth overflowed into your body.

Your arms went around him, under the coat, and pulled him close. You could feel everywhere his coat touched on your bare skin, and you wanted to be closer to his warmth. He dropped the coat off his arms without breaking the kiss. You let your hands slide along the thin fabric of his dress shirt, curving yourself to him so you could feel his heart against yours. That wasn’t all you felt, and you inhaled a quick breath when you noticed. He felt it in your head and then the deluge came.

Thoughts, colors, emotions in too much detail and intricacy to count came pouring into your head. Every time he’d seen you. Every thought he’d ever had about you. Every prayer he’d heard, every word you’d ever spoken in his presence, everything. And through it all was his image of you. In Castiel’s mind he showed you what you looked like to him. You were this glowing, graceful, brilliant thing to him. You shone with something more blinding than an angels grace. It was love and warmth and pride and a million other things that made you who you were. He saw all of this when he looked at you. You realized you were clinging to him, kissing him desperately, and weeping at his vision of you. He broke the kiss.

“I love you, Y/N. I’ve loved you from the first. I think I was meant to love you, and I couldn’t keep it from you anymore. Let me show you. Let me show you an angels love.”

“Castiel!” You practically sobbed his name as you threw yourself into his arms. The kisses between you were electrifying. Your clothes disappeared in moments, taken away by eager hands. Your hot skin was pressed together and it wasn’t enough. You needed to be closer, as close as you could be. The bed was there at some point, but you didn’t notice when it happened. You didn’t care. His weight was a comfort and a fire. The scent of clean cotton and fresh grass came from him and filled you with peace even as you struggled to contain the passion between you. You gave up. You gave in. You opened up and gave everything to him, mind, body and soul.

You were human. So was his vessel. You both had needs that were demanding your attention. Your hands found every inch of skin. Your mouth travelled over the stubble of his chin, down his throat, until you buried yourself in the curve of his shoulder. You pushed him over onto his back as you continued to explore him as intimately as you dared. You could see his arousal, his need clearly great. And yet you avoided it, thinking it somehow irreverent, until he begged you out loud.

“Y/N, please!”

His hands were pulling at the sheets. He was struggling too, with a physical need he seemed to know nothing about handling. He only knew his body wanted more contact. When you wrapped your hand around him he groaned and pushed his hips up into your hand. You thought he’d come undone right then, but no. He wanted more.

You stroked him, your fingers cool against the heat of him. He was gasping, eyes closed. You leaned down and licked a circle around his head. He actually blasphemed, bucking off the bed. You sucked and teased, giving him as much pleasure as you could, stopping when you felt him get close. He pulled you back up and your mouths met aggressively. Again you turned.

His hands and mouth found your breasts and lavished attention on them until you were crazy under him. When he went lower you thought you’d lose your mind. He was hesitant, but he could hear your moans and your thoughts, letting those guide his movements. Much like you had done he played you right out to the edge, before coming back up to kiss you. You felt the end of him slide through you and he broke the kiss.

“Y/N..I need to…”

“Yes! Castiel, please…”

He pressed into you, and it was exquisite. You’d had one or two lovers before, but not often and not for long. It had been years. Feeling him fill you, like he was made to fit you, was incredible. He sank into you and you held each other, just feeling it together. This was what you had wanted, to be as close to him as you could. It was more than you could handle, and your body still begged for more.

You both started moving at once, slow, just glorying in this simple and beautiful act. Your bodies spurred you on, the ecstasy building to a crest and then dragging you both under, rolling over you in a tide that had you both crying out. In that moment Castiel opened himself to you as well.

You saw heaven, and it didn’t burn you out as it had so many others. You saw parts of Castiel from the moment of his creation up until minutes ago as he searched out your pleasure with his hands and lips. Millennium of time, and Cas always there, always watching over humanity and protecting it from the demons that would drag them down. In the end you saw yourself, again that shining vision, only now you saw him with you, holding your light, your love, in his arms and in the circle of his great wings.

In the bed with him tangled in you, still needing to be close even with the act finished, you held his face and rained kisses on him. He clung to you, as if afraid something would drag you out of his arms.

“My Castiel. My angel. Oh, my love!”

The kisses and tears and confessions of love between you only stopped when you fell asleep. Cas stayed awake and watched over you, as he always had though you knew it not.

The Winchesters were beyond confused when they got back, though they got it the second they saw you two standing there, hand in hand, glowing with love like complete idiots.

After that night you only danced for Castiel.


End file.
